


If You Could Take My Pulse Right Now

by Heavenly_Louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost smut?, Bottom Louis, Football!AU, M/M, Mascot!Au, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Louis/pseuds/Heavenly_Louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was absolutely certain that there was no way that Harry was going to be at his charity match...or was he?</p><p>Or, a Mascot!Au where Harry does in fact show up to Louis` match dressed as none other than 'Donny the Dog' and surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Take My Pulse Right Now

An almost deafening silence filled the locker room as Louis finished tying the shoe laces of his footy cleats. Once he was done, Louis stood up and sighed out to himself. Today was the big charity match at the Doncaster Rovers Football Stadium. Louis couldn`t believe that his childhood dream of playing football in the Donny Stadium was actually coming true, and the fact that the benefits of the game was all going to charity to help special kids like his little friend Eden was just a huge bonus. 

Everything seemed just about perfect. It was perfect weather to play footy and his family and new little siblings, Doris and Ernest, were all sat in the stadium ready to cheer him on and Liam even sent him a last minute text saying that he was coming to the match as well.

Everything was perfect, except for the fact that Harry wasn`t going to be there. 

It was no secret that Harry loved watching Louis play footy and it was also no secret that he was Louis` biggest fan. The last time Harry had come to one of the charity matches, Louis could hardly pay attention to the game because his eyes would always dart over to Harry when he would cheer loudly or scream his name.

Remembering that night fondly, Louis smiled to himself and even chuckled a little as he recalled looking over at one point during the match and got a nice view of Harry`s ridiculous but endearing dance moves.

His smile then turned into a prominent frown when he had to mentally remind himself that no matter how much he would hope that Harry would show up, he knew he wouldn`t.

Feeling a sharp pang in his heart, Louis mentally cursed the fact that an entire ocean was what was separating him from his boyfriend and keeping his pre-game spirits at an all time low.

Louis huffed out one last time and slammed his locker door shut, blocking out the sound of the locker room door open and then shut with a click of the lock.

Just as he was about to put his headband in place to keep his fringe from dropping annoyingly into his face throughout the match, Louis turned around and gasped.

Looking directly at him was the Donny the Dog mascot. It was almost like a scene from a creepy horror movie since neither Louis or the mascot was talking or making a move.

“Uhm…” Louis cleared his throat awkwardly before he asked,“Can I help you, mate?”

The mascot still remained silent but began to slowly walk closer to Louis which caused him to back away until his back hit the cool metal of the lockers.

The situation was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute and Louis` breathing and pulse began to quicken as his brain began sending him thoughts of “Oh great Tommo, you`re going to be murdered by a creep in a fucking dog costume!” and “Oh shit...I`m going to die!”

The mascot took one last step closer and that`s when Louis snapped.

“Don`t come any closer! I`ll scream and call security!” Louis shouted at the dumbfounded mascot who was still silent.

As if he (or she- Louis had no clue) was trying to test his boundaries, the mascot took one more teasing step closer to Louis` shaking figure.

“I mean it! Stay back! If you hurt me, you won`t get away with it!” Louis` voice wavered as he tried to muster up the last of his confidence.

Finally, the mascot`s furry arms reached up to the head piece and then lifted it up and over the person`s head slowly.

Louis` breathing stopped altogether as his eyes was met with the familiar brown, semi-curly hair, and dorky smile of his boyfriend.

“What the fuck? Harry!” Louis cried out incredulously.

“Surprise!” Harry shyly said as he lifted up his hand that was disguised as a large dog paw. He gently waved over to Louis who stood there, mouth open in disbelief.

“Oh my god, you`re really here... Harry!” Louis whispered to himself and then shouted out loud.

Suddenly, Harry`s arms were filled with his boyfriend`s slight, petite, and warm figure. 

Louis had jumped immediately into Harry`s arms as his brain finally registered the fact that Harry was here, in the locker room with him, and not in LA.

Harry held on tight to Louis and nuzzled his face into his neck and breathed in, taking in Louis natural vanilla with a hint of spice scent.

Louis made a happy noise in Harry`s hair squeezed both his arms, currently constricted around Harry`s neck, tightly and his legs, which were wrapped around his waist, tighter. Louis never wanted to let go.

After their little moment, Harry carefully released Louis back onto the ground and the pair both breathlessly laughed as green eyes met blue after an entire month of being apart.

Louis reached up and brushed a stray curl that had fallen onto Harry`s face after he practically pounced on his boyfriend a brief moment ago.

Before he could retract his hand, Harry gently grabbed Louis` hand and placed a light kiss on the inside of his palm causing Louis to blush a beautiful and delicate pink.

Sometimes Louis really hated the fact that Harry could make him blush and feel lighter than air, but right now, Louis couldn`t care less. 

Before anyone could say anything, Harry placed both of his large hands gently around Louis` face and brought his tiny boyfriend`s face closer to his.

Feeling Harry`s breath against his face, Louis instinctively closed his eyes and lifted his head up so their lips could finally meet.

The thing about kissing Harry is that he kisses just like he talks- slowly, carefully, gently, sometimes rough, but always so loving. 

Sucking in a breath through his nose, Louis lifted his small hands and brought them to Harry`s hair so his delicate fingers could grip the long brown locks that his boyfriend had.

Pulling hard for a moment, Harry let out a hot moan into Louis` mouth as they continued kissing as slowly and languidly as possible.

Already becoming desperate and completely forgetting about the football match, Louis yanked once again and whined into Harry`s mouth as he felt his boyfriend gently push him back.

Looking up, Louis saw that Harry`s lips had gotten slightly swollen and more pink in color and his breathing was a little irregular. 

Louis tried to kiss Harry once more but was disappointed as Harry pushed him back once again laughing softly to himself, smirk and dimple on his face.

“Harry... “ Louis whined and pouted which caused Harry to laugh a little louder at his boyfriend`s adorable face.

“You have a match to get to my love, remember? It`s starting in just a few minutes so you need to get on the pitch.” Harry calmly tried to rationalize to Louis who groaned in frustration because he knew, Harry was right.

“Hey, look at me…” Harry gently lifted Louis` chin with his hand.

Louis reluctantly looked up at his stupidly gorgeous and stupidly tall boyfriend.

Harry smiled and softly pecked Louis` lips once more.

“I love you and I want you to go out there and play your heart out okay? There`s always time to finish what we started later but right now, you need to go out there and have fun!” Harry cheerily told Louis.

“I love you too, Harry. I love you so much. I can`t believe you`re here right now. This means so much to me.” Louis whispered.

“I wouldn`t miss this for the world Louis, even if I have to wear the Donny the Dog mascot costume! Oh wait… I kind of already am.” Harry gestured to the costume with a laugh.

“Oh the sacrifices you make for me...I`m so lucky.” Louis spoke teasingly.

“Alright! Time to get out there! Good luck babe!” Harry said with a light smack to Louis` bum which earned him an adorable squeak.

“I`ll see you after the match, right?” Louis turned around to ask Harry just as he was about to head out of the locker room and onto the pitch.

Harry nodded, “Of course sweetheart, I`ll be here. You can`t miss me!” 

Louis laughed and agreed- it would be quite hard to miss seeing Harry when he was going to be prancing around the pitch in a ridiculous dog costume.

With a final wave, Louis left the locker room and quickly ran onto the pitch to meet with his team and get ready for the match.  
\-------------

Louis was the last one in the locker room once again.

However, instead of silence filling the empty room, Louis was humming softly to himself.

Louis` team had lost the match, 7-4, but he couldn`t bring himself to feel even remotely sad about the outcome because he knew that the match was able to raise a lot of money and awareness for the charity and in turn, that meant that more kids would be able to get help and that made Louis feel so proud.

Louis slid the sweaty headband off of his head and quickly toweled off his hair and smoothed out his fringe. Next, he took off of his cleats and socks and suddenly the sound of the locker room door opened and then locked.

Louis looked up and saw that it was Harry who had come back for him, as promised.

Without saying anything, Harry walked up to Louis and took his hands in his own and lifted Louis to his feet and kissed him gently.

“I`m so proud of you baby...you did so well today.” Harry whispered against Louis` lips, causing them to twitch into a slight smile.

“Thanks...though I don`t think I would of played half as good as I did if it weren`t for Donny the Dog out there running up and down the pitch.” Louis winked.

Harry snorted and that`s when Louis looked down and admired what Harry was wearing now- black and slim fitting t-shirt and tight skinny jeans and of course, his brown leather boots that he wore almost everyday.

“Where is Donny the Dog anyway?” Louis teasingly asked.

“Oh! Well I just told him to go ahead and go home because I had to spend some time with a special someone after the game.” Harry cheekily replied which made Louis giggle.

“So you and Donny are good pals now I assume?” Louis joked.

“Oh yeah absolutely! Top notch, that guy!” Harry laughed.

Their laughter was cut short when Louis attached his lips to Harry`s once more. This time, neither of the boys were containing their moans and whines as they stood in the locker room, finally alone and together.

Harry pecked Louis` lips a few more times and began to pull him towards the showers.

“C`mere baby…” Harry spoke lowly, making Louis shiver with anticipation and want.

\--------------

Steam, hot water, moans, gasps, and whimpers was all that filled the showers of the locker room.

Harry currently had Louis pressed tightly up against the shower wall as the water fell hot and heavy against their already heated skin.

Moaning loudly as Harry bit on the delicate skin of his neck, Louis realized that probably nothing could top this moment right now.

Kissing and licking over the large and darkening love bite Harry had left on Louis` neck, he looked up at Louis hazy and lust-filled blue eyes. Harry immediately began kissing Louis again, this time, kissing him as hard as he could- using all of his pent up lust and energy that he obtained after watching his fucking hot boyfriend run up and down the pitch and playing flawlessly.

“Harry!” Louis gasped out and tucked his face into Harry`s neck that was steaming with heat and covered a little in his wet and long brunette hair.

“C`mon...fuck me….I want it, I need it. Please Harry...please” Louis whined out in a tiny voice.

And who was Harry to deny his boyfriend of what he wants?

Nodding slowly, Harry kissed Louis` forehead gently and lovingly.

“Alright sweetheart...I`ll give you what you want….” Harry whispered hotly into Louis` ear.

\---------

The next morning Louis awoke with a groan and a grumble that sounded like, “Fucking sun.,.who do you think you are ruining my sleep?”

Giving up his pointless battle with the annoying flaming ball in the sky, Louis sat up and rubbed his palms over his face, groaning in pain as his sore muscles practically screamed at him to stop moving.

Blinking his eyes open and shut a few times to help him wake up and let his vision adjust to the harsh morning light that was filtering through the open window- which that was Harry` fault because of their little argument over whether or not the window should be open in the morning or not. “But Lou….fresh air and sunshine in the morning is good for you and has been proven to help a person start their day!” Harry argued. 

Needless to say, Louis lost that argument.

As Louis looked over to his and Harry`s shared closet, something caught Louis` eye that caused him to yell out in fear.

Rushing footsteps were then heard racing through the flat and to the bedroom.

“Louis! Are you okay?! What`s wrong?!” Harry asked frantically.

Louis cleared his throat and looked at Harry with a shocked expression and pointed at the Donny the Dog head that was placed on the armchair that was in their room.

“What the hell is that doing here? It nearly gave me a heart attack!” Louis yelled.

With a nervous chuckle and his hand coming up to scratch his neck Harry replied, “Well...after our...uhmm..post-football match 'activities' in the locker room last night, I didn`t have time to return the costume.”

Louis just shook his head.

“Oh my god...okay well that`s fine I guess...it just scared the shit out of me a little bit.” Louis laughed.

Harry smiled and sat down next to Louis and gently put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer to himself and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Harry tentatively asked.

Louis just smiled, “I`m alright...a little sore in a few places but I`m okay.”

“Sore huh?” Harry chuckled when Louis` playfully smacked his chest, blush flushing his cheeks at Harry`s smugness.

“Oh shut up...do I need to remind you that I had a pretty strenuous football match yesterday that took a lot of my energy? So don`t get too proud.” Louis teased.

Harry then began to frown quite adorably at Louis` ego-ruining comment.

Noticing the change in expression, Louis giggled and kissed the pout away from Harry`s face.

“Only kidding babe...y`know you always fuck me nice and good and leave me sore the next day.” Louis whispered hotly.

Harry preened brightly and chuckled into Louis` chestnut colored hair.

The two remained in their bed for the rest of the day- just enjoying the precious, but always brief moments they share together lately.

But in that moment, everything was finally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you would like, follow me on Twitter @Heavenly_Louis  
> and on Tumblr heavenly-louis


End file.
